Pioneers Peril
right|128px|Logo Angel Cartel Vorkommen: NullSec Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital (alle) Typ: Eskalation Pioneers Peril ist eine Eskalation, die im Nullsec Komplex Angel Military Complex ausgelöst werden kann. Die vier Stufen sind - wie bei Eskalationen üblich - jeweils ein paar Systeme voneinander entfernt. Pioneers Peril - Stufe 1 Beschreibungstext:'' Going through the logs from one of the command ships you blasted, you come across a recent memo containing a draft for a plan where forces from this Military Complex and another similar to this one were to gang up and raid a space trucker station somewhere in the region. Where this space trucker station is, is not included in the logs, but the location of the rally point is there. It is supposed to be by a small asteroid belt, not too far away. '' Man landet an einem bewachten Beschleunigungstor. Gegner *1 Faction Battleship (Domination Nephilim) *3-4 Battleships (Gist Cherubim/Seraphim) *4 Destroyer (Gistior Defiler/Seizer/Trasher) thumb|Pioneers Peril 1. Stufe - hinter dem WarpgateMeist löst der Abschuss des Domination Battleships die zweite Eskalationsstufe aus. Falls nicht, so lohnt sich ein Flug durch das Beschleunigungstor und/oder das Abschiessen der Schiffe dort.. Die Beute des Domination Battleships ist wie üblich: Hundemarke, Faction Munition und eventuell noch ein Domination Faction Modul. Salvage: Tech2 Fliegt man durch das Tor, so trifft man auf eine einsame Fregatte, die ca. 140 km entfernt in einem braunen Nebel wartet. *1 Elite Frigate (Arch Angel Impaler) Pioneers Peril - Stufe 2 Beschreibungstext:'' From the wreckage of this ship, you get info on where it is from, it is another Angel station. Well, more an outpost than a station perhaps, but it is a pure military outfit, not a regular colony. '' thumb|Pioneers Peril 2Man landet (ohne Beschleunigungstor) direkt an einem Nebel. Die Gegner sind über ca 50 km entfernt. Die Stasis Tower webben auch auf grosse Entfernung. Gruppen 1-3 bringen es auf insgesamt 10-12 Battleships und Begleitung, die bekämpft werden wollen. Erste Gruppe *2 Angel Stasis Tower - web *1 Faction Battleship (Domination Cherubim/Malakim) *3-4 Battleships (Gist Cherubim/Seraphim) *3-4 Elite Cruiser (Arch Gistum Breraker/Crusher/Defeater/Smasher) ''- Target Painter'' Zweite Gruppe - nach ca. 1 Minute *3 Battleships (Gist Cherubim/Seraphim) *4 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Legatus/Praefectus/Tribunus) Dritte Gruppe - nach ca. 1 weiteren Minute *3 Battleships (Gist Nephilim/Saint) ''- Target Painter'' *4 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Legionaire/Primus/Tribuni) Vierte Gruppe - wenn alle normalen Schiffe aus Gruppe 1-3 abgeschossen sind *5 Battleships (Gist Cherubim/Nephilim/Saint/Seraphim) ''- tw. Target Painter'' Sind alle (Nicht-Faction-)Schiffe zerstört, escheint eine 4.Gruppe. In 140km Entfernung sind 2 Stasis Tower die ebenfalls zerstört werden sollen. Meist löst der Abschuss des Domination Battleships die zweite Eskalationsstufe aus. Falls nicht, so lohnt sich die Zerstörung der Angel Outpost Station. (Blitz !) Die Beute des Domination Battleships ist wie üblich: Hundemarke, Faction Munition und eventuell noch ein Domination Faction Modul. Salvage: Tech2. Die Eskalation kann hier vorzeitig enden. In diesem Falle erscheint folgende Meldung: Again you let your scanners comb the remains of the station and the ships, looking for clues on this alleged raid, but alas ... nothing, not a word anywhere. Pioneers Peril - Stufe 3 Beschreibungstext: Again you let your scanners comb the remains of the station and the ships, looking for clues on this alleged raid, and before long you are holding a log listing the second rally spot and as far as you can see, the raiding parties have already departed from here and two other stations and are supposed to convene within the hour. If one of the raiding parties was supposed to come from the Angel station you destroyed originally, you have already managed to diminish their forces somewhat. '' Man landet - wie schon in Stufe 1 - an einem bewachten Beschleunigungstor. '''Gegner' *1 Faction Battleship (Domination Seraphim/Throne) *3-4 Battleships (Gist Cherubim/Seraphim) *3-4 Battlecruiser (Gistatis Legionaire/Tribuni/Tribunus) Die Beute des Domination Battleships ist wie üblich: Hundemarke, Faction Munition und eventuell noch ein Domination Faction Modul. Salvage: Tech2 Meist löst der Abschuss des Domination Battleships die zweite Eskalationsstufe aus. Falls nicht, so lohnt sich ein Flug durch das Beschleunigungstor. Fliegt man durch das Tor, so trifft man auf.... nichts. Na ja, ein Guidance Beacon schwebt in 80km Entferung. In muss man zerstören, um letztendlich eine Chance auf die nächste Eskalationsstufe zu wahren. Sollte die Eskalationsreihe jedoch hier vorzeitig enden, dann erscheint folgendes Popup: A fixed guidance beacon is floating here all alone. You quickly scan it but it appears the guidance system has been destroyed. Pioneers Peril (Part 4) Die 4. Eskalation ist kein Deadspace. Man kann sie also auch mit Capitals fliegen. A peaceful station, where transport ships get refitted and refuelled. Almost too peaceful... In der Site befinden sich große Strukturen: "Space Truckers Pit Stop". Diese Strukturen am besten nicht beschießen!. Ansonsten erscheinen 10 Battleships: "Space Trucker Guardians" und eine große Anzahl von warp scrambelnden Frigaten. Am besten ca 1 Minute abwarten. Wenn die Nachricht Angel raiders have arrived kommt ein anderer Spawn: # 7 BS (Angel Seraphim) # und weitere BC, Cruiser, Frigatten Nach kurzer Zeit kommt ein weiter Spawn: # 7 BS (Angel Cherubim) # und weitere BC, Cruiser, Frigatten Nach kurzer Zeit kommt der letzte Spawn: # 1 BS Jorun 'Red Legs' Greaves (macht sehr viel Schaden) # 7 BS (Angel Cherubim, Seraphim) # 3 Frigaten (scrambling) Loot: Gist A-Type Module, Machariel BPC Kategorie:Eskalation Kategorie:Angel Cartel Kategorie:NullSec